


Mrs. Beck, Mr. Johanssen

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Movie, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unconventional Marriage Proporsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is dead serious and Chris just swallowed hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Beck, Mr. Johanssen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I loved this one a lot :)
> 
> So, if you liked and it and have tumblr, please go and reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130527253629/so-in-my-head-beth-was-the-one-to-propose-to)!

**Mrs. Beck, Mr. Johanssen**

 

He laughs because thats one of the most amazing things about the woman he loves: she is so easy to be with, she is so enthusiastic and has the brightest heart in the world, like she could melt your bitterness and sadness away with just entering the room. And laughing has always been an important part of their relationship. Chris knew he wanted to be with her since the first time he heard her laugh, and she knew she was in love with him when she realized how much he make her laugh and smile everyday, every time she saw him. That’s why he laugh about this, because this is something they have joking about too, this thing of getting married since:

“We are already an old couple, look how we already do each others coffees when one of us is working late in the night”,

“Look how I don’t get bitter at you leaving the toilet’s cover up”,

“Look at how you don’t get mad at me for leaving my bras and patties haging in the bathroom”

And they were celebrating two years of relationship, both feets well put on the ground, cake between them on the table and two forks, Beth looking at him with a little smile and wide opened eyes, just staring. Chris looks at her, takes her hand on the table and kiss her fingers, stopping the laughter to sigh and then suggest to go home, cuddle to death because tomorrow he has a conferences, and really? He would prefer to just sleep forever. And she is staring. Staring like when she is mad, like when he has fucked up and he doesn’t even know how and in what. He just knows he fucked up and he needs to fix it, now.

“Ummm…” And then, it hits him. “SHIT! You are serious.”

It’s not a question because he isn’t stupid even when he feels like one right now. She lights an eyebrow and nods, her hand hard under his. Beck swallows hard because shit, shit shit. Of course he has thinking about this but she has always said she didn’t wanted to… she didn’t… Oh god.

“Dead serious.” She agrees, nodding a little more while he starts to move towards her, all tense body and no words. “Would you marry me?”  
“Ahmmm…” He is playing with her fingers of her right hand, blue eyes right on her tiny fingers and the way they look even smaller between his hands. “I thought you didn’t wanted to?”  
“Not really but… then I thought… Listen, If you don’t want t-”  
“I want to! Yes! I do, I do!”

The people around them are probably staring and he probably looks as desperate as he sounds: almost crazy, scared of the way it almost become something bad for them. Beth smiles at him, a real lovely and happy smile with her cheeks going red and her pretty honey eyes wide open in happiness. He knows her heart is raising because he can feel her pulse on her wrist and she finally grabs his hands. kissing his palms and fingers like he always does. Now, Chris knows he’s the one blushing.

“I’ll take care of you, doctor.”  
“Alright…”  
“Your hands are cold.”  
“My hands are always cold…”  
That’s true, she thinks smiling and kissing one more time his right hand. “I don’t have a ring, I didn’t know If I should bought one… and I didn’t want to ask for help, I wanted it to be our moment. You know what I mean or I’m talking too much nonsense again?”, she asks worried and Beck relax on her touch and the softness of her voice.  
“It’s okay, I’m just really surprised.”  
“Then it worked perfectly!”, of course it did.  
“Yeah…” He says smiling at her. “But you have to talk to my mom and dad.”  
“What?”  
“And then, you have to ask me again if I haven’t change my mind. This time with a proper ring. And on your knees.” She blinks a couple of times, so he continues: “And then you need to pay the honey moon and my suit.”  
Beth has realized what he is doing now, so she smiles and nods at him. “Oh! Your dad has to pay the party!”  
“Of course. And he would also pay the dote.”  
“Fine! I pay the honey moon and your dress with the dote.”  
“You can’t pay the dress and the honey moon with my dote!”  
“How not? Times has changed, doctor Beck. You know how it goes, you are my trophy husband.”

Chris smiles at her again, both elbows on the table and his face on his hands, looking at her. She copies his position, his noses are partially one against the other and they probably look both, ridiculous and cute and the same time.

“You little shit, Mrs. Beck.” He says.  
“Damn right, Mr. Johanssen.” She answers before kissing him.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
